


Hiking Trip At Dusk

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Picnics, Sleeping Together, Stargazing, from a fall prompt list on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Ash decides to take Eiji on a small hike up this slightly steep hill so he could show him something beautiful once they reach the top. After almost an hour of complaining on Eiji’s side, they finally make it and Eiji finally realizes how worth it the pain was to make it up the hill with Ash.





	Hiking Trip At Dusk

“Come on Eiji, you can’t be tired already. We’re almost there,” Ash sighed, hearing complaints coming from Eiji as he stopped his hike and turned to face the other male, observing the way Eiji’s feet were stumbling as he climbed up the slightly steep hill after Ash. Once he finally reached the blond, Eiji bent over and heaved for any breath he could get before he stood back up and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Resting against a tree as Eiji yanked out his water bottle and gulped down half the bottle, Ash waited until the brunet’s breathing evened out before he pushed himself forward and continued the hike up the hill. “Come on. We have to get up there before nightfall. The sun is already setting, Eiji.”

“I know, I know…” Eiji whined, placing his bottle back in its place on his backpack before he took a deep breath in and quickly followed Ash, trying to stay right behind him. For someone who was apart of the pole vaulting sport, Ash thought that Eiji would have more stamina to be able to deal with the hike even though the other had admitted it’s been months since he last tried to pull vault…except for that one time he rescued Skip and Ash and threw himself over the wall. Shaking the thought out of his head, Ash sighed in relief once he noticed the hill was finally getting stable under his feet before he reached the top, plopping down for a bit as he observed Eiji almost on his hands and knees. Noticing Ash sitting and watching him, Eiji pouted before he put in his last burst of energy and practically starfished on the ground, burying his heated face in the cooling grass. “Finally…why was that hill so steep, Ash?” 

Rolling his eyes which he got a glare for, Ash pushed himself back on his feet and strolled over to where a single maple tree was standing, placing his backpack against the trunk before pulling out some wrapped sandwiches and chilled colas that Shorter had packed them before they went on the hike up to wherever they were now. Limply pushing himself up as well, Eiji bit back his whines as his feet protested every movement he made towards Ash. Throwing his own bag next to Ash’s, Eiji sat down carefully and helped the other sort through things. Once everything was out of Ash’s bag, the blond moved on to Eiji’s and pulled out a soft blanket they could sit on and possibly sleep on if they pleased. Getting up, Eiji helped Ash roll out the blanket before they both sat on it and visibly relaxed, opening the food and taking huge sips of the cola they were given. 

“Well, look at that. We made it just in time. Eiji, take you face out of the sandwich for one second and look up,” Ash chuckled, letting his own eyes observe the darkening sky. Letting out a sigh at the teasing tone he heard from the other, Eiji quickly swallowed his food and glanced towards the sky, letting out a gasp once he got a proper look at all the stars beaming and twinkling at them. Smiling softly when he glanced at Eiji, Ash finished his sandwich and watched the other, noting how the stars were reflected his in brown gaze, making Eiji’s eyes light up and twinkle. Feeling eyes on him, Eiji turned his gaze from the beautiful galaxies above to look at the blond, blinking when he noticed how Ash’s gaze never left even as he himself began to blush. “Beautiful…”

“W-wha?! Huh?!” Eiji yelped out, flushing heavier before he shot up and began to gather objects to make a fire as to distract himself from Ash’s heavy eyes staring holes into his soul. Clearing his throat once he got some rocks and sticks along with dried leaves gathered to make a fire, Eiji turned towards Ash and sighed in relief when he was no longer looking at him so intensely. Noticing that Eiji got the firepit ready, Ash grinned and pushed himself off the blanket, pulling a lighter out of his jeans pocket before clicking it, lighting up his face as the small flame came to life. Carefully lighting the dry leaves around the sticks, Ash pulled back once they all were on fire and the sticks began to burn as well. “Shouldn’t we have water to put it out later or something?”

Walking towards his bag, Ash pulled out a huge bottle of water that had a label on it in Shorter’s handwriting. It said something about putting out a fire with the water and to not cause a forest fire. Snorting softly as he examined the writing a bit longer, Eiji gave it back to Ash and moved back towards the fire, sitting down near it and warming his hands as the cool fall air began to drift around them. Placing the bottle close to the blanket, Ash moved towards Eiji and sat down, leaning into him which made the brunet twitch before relaxing and leaning against him as well. Letting the crackles of the fire and the crickets be the only sound around them, the two stayed silent and just watched the flames, slowly moving closer to each other until they were pressed together completely, their hands intertwined like they were one person and not two. 

“Eiji…? You’re following asleep on me. Come on, go lay on the blanket, I’ll put the fire out,” Ash whispered, gently nudging the brunet awake. Muttering something that Ash couldn’t even understand, Eiji rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting help from Ash so that he wouldn’t crawl into the fire. Laying him down on the blanket, Ash removed his own hoodie and placed it over Eiji so he wouldn’t get cold while Ash cleaned up. Picking up the water bottle Shorter gave them, Ash poured half of it on the fire, moved the embers around with another stick before flooding it even more, making sure the fire was completely out. Placing the now empty bottle back in his bag, Ash moved back towards the blanket and laid down next to Eiji, pulling the sleepy male closer until his shoulder was being used as a pillow and their legs were tangled together. “You still awake?”

“Sorta…why? Is everything okay?” Eiji mumbled, opening his sleep filled eyes to look into Ash’s own eyes. Moving their gazes back towards the sky, the two stared at the twinkling galaxies above them, the slight early morning breeze giving Eiji goosebumps on the skin of his exposed arms. Noticing this, Ash pulled his hoodie up higher on Eiji’s body before he rubbed his arms with his hands, trying to warm the other up. Muttering out a small, ‘thanks’, Eiji snuggled closer to Ash and buried his face in the blond’s neck, wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist as they got so close that literally everything was aligned and touching. “M’tired, Ash…”

Nodding softly, Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji and held him, nuzzling his face into the other’s soft brown hair. Letting out a soft sound of appreciation, Eiji nuzzled more into Ash before his eyes closed and his breathing finally even out, letting the blond know that had finally fallen asleep. Letting out a soft sigh, Ash moved his eyes back up towards the sky and continued to stargaze until sleep began to tug at him as well. Pressing one more kiss to Eiji’s hair, right onto his forehead, before he closed his eyes as well. Letting the soft breeze crinkling the dried leaves and the chirping of crickets lull him and Eiji into a deep slumber, huddled into each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
